


In a Tissue Box

by Dreamy_Darling



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale finds a a kitten, But it was really fun to write, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Sex and more Sex because I can't write anything else apparently, This is my first fic on this site I have no idea what I'm doing, Uh did I mention there's a kitten, after the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Darling/pseuds/Dreamy_Darling
Summary: A while after the Not-Apocalypse, Crowley wants to take things a step further with his angel, but Aziraphale seems a little reluctant and the demon can't figure out why. And then they find a tiny kitten in a tissue box.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley woke up late that day.

  
He groaned; he didn’t want to get up. Even as light flooded in from the window, the curtains rustling in the gentle breeze, and he knew it was time, he didn’t want to. But it was when he reached out with one arm and realized he was alone in bed, that he rolled over, resigned to a new day. Grumpily, he opened one eye and glanced around the room. It was big enough for his liking, a mix of creams and blacks and old-fashioned wood furniture. And his beloved house plants, scared stiff into place. Aziraphale had been frustratingly fussy with the décor of the house, they’d constantly bickered over every detail, but at least he’d let him keep his plants (not that he’d minded them). After all the fiasco with ending the world and then not ending the world, the angel and demon had decided to stick together a bit closer than usual. And then closer, and then closer still, and suddenly they owned a house built just between the city and the surrounding forest. It was quiet, sometimes too quiet for Crowley, and he suspected for Aziraphale as well, but he seemed certain it was best to stay a good distance from the general crowd. Speaking of which, where was his angel…?

  
He slithered out of bed – almost literally – and went about the house. He smiled a little as he noticed a new pile of books on the coffee table. He looked around, not really taking in the details. He’d gotten used to the place by then so he only skimmed over the walls, the furniture, the decoration. But he had to laugh a little at the sight of not just the books, but also the amount of them. There were books on the tables, books _under_ the tables, books on the shelves, books tucked away in every nook and cranny and just about everywhere else you looked. And Aziraphale had read just about all of them.   
Once he got to the kitchen, he found that Aziraphale was going through the trouble of washing up the dishes by hand.

  
“You remember you don’t have to do that, don’t you?” Crowley went over to him, resting a tired head on his shoulder.

“Good morning to you too, my dear.” he smiled.

“My point still stands.”

“I just… I like to. It’s rather nice, being domestic.” Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. He knew the demon wouldn’t understand, and his expression gave it away. “It feels a bit, well you know, human.”

Crowley shook his head, before wrapping his arms around his angel’s middle. He smiled as he nuzzled into his neck, his locks of hair tickling Aziraphale. “I know what might make you feel more human…”

“Enough of that. You can only tempt me so far.” He shrugged Crowley off disapprovingly.

“Oh come on!” He pressed himself into Aziraphale; his whole job was to tempt, after all. “We’ve never even -!”

“And I don’t plan to any time soon. Put the kettle on, would you? And..” he huffed as he turned around, “put some clothes on!”

“I’m wearing my underwear!” He crossed his arms, as if that was already more than Aziraphale should have expected. Which, to be fair, was.

“Crowley.” He gave him a look, and the demon scoffed as he turned and left _without_ putting the kettle on.

“I suppose you’ll want me to actually put them on myself, _like a human_.” He grumbled under his breath. Aziraphale never wanted to do anything fun; at first Crowley had picked on him a little for it, only for a laugh, but lately he’d found it more and more… frustrating. Against all odds, he’d grown to love Aziraphale, and his angel had come to love him. He just wanted to show him that, but it was no use. He could only suppose things were different in Heaven nowadays. Different expectations. He’d asked Aziraphale if he ever had, but he only got waved off. Did he just not want to with a demon?

"So, what's the plan today, then?" said Crowley, hearing the angel's footsteps draw closer behind him.

"Don't you have some infernal business to be getting on with Downstairs?" Aziraphale started fussing with Crowley's collar the moment he'd turned around, smoothing the fabric between his fingers.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'd rather stay here. With you."

  
Aziraphale smiled, letting Crowley kiss his soft cheeks. "You know it's never about what we'd _rather_ do."

"Well, what do you have to do today then?" He moved down to kiss his neck, which was usually as far as Aziraphale let him get. But he let him linger for a while; Crowley couldn’t decide if letting him just that tiny bit closer was worse than cutting him off entirely to start with. Knowing more meant there was more to miss.

  
"I can't go spilling that sort of information to a demon, now, can I?" He shifted away and pulled Crowley's glasses down to gaze up into yellow, serpentine eyes. He always found them a comforting sight, despite everything he’d been told regarding demons. He just couldn’t find his Crowley to be a threat to him. Aziraphale tucked Crowley’s glasses into his breast pocket, smoothing out the fabric again; truth be told he didn't want to let go. "Although," he said thoughtfully, "I was thinking -"

  
There came a knock at the door. Aziraphale grumbled, reluctantly pulling away from his demon. There was a spike in Crowley's chest - it was impossible for the door to go without it. The thought of Gabriel, or a demon, or the big bad himself, waiting on the other side of the door that kept everything out (or was supposed to), lowered a blanket of dread over his shoulders, weighing him down until he was nearly anchored to his spot. He went after Aziraphale, the trepidation in his chest propelling him forward. Aziraphale opened the door, the morning light flooding in, exposing the angel to the sun. The angel gasped.

  
"What is it?" Crowley swallowed, watching Aziraphale crouch down and scoop something up. He peered around, seeing no human-shaped forms. Or anything in fact. His fear drained out of him, only to be replaced by confusion, as Aziraphale clutched an old tissue box like it was a baby - which was almost true.

  
"It's a kitten." His eyes twinkled as he looked over at his demon, showing him the box. There was indeed the smallest little creature Crowley had ever seen inside, its eyes firmly shut and its ears still folded down as it squirmed against the cardboard. As soon as his angel took the tiny thing out, it began to squeak with an urgency Crowley hadn't thought it was capable of.

  
"It’s so cold," Aziraphale held the kitten to his chest, stroking its head with his thumb, "sh, sshhh, it’s alright..." he shut the door and left Crowley with the empty tissue box and sat in the living room.

  
Crowley opened the door again and looked around. Whoever had left the kitten had long since run off. He went to chuck the box.

  
"Put it in the bin, dear." Aziraphale called out, and the demon frowned but did as he was asked, before joining his angel. He stood by the sofa and watched Aziraphale nuzzle the squeaking kitten, trying to warm it. He chuckled as it snuggled into the dip in the angel's neck, and Crowley felt a pang of jealousy. _Jealousy! Over a kitten!_ He struggled to think of anything more ridiculous. But it started to feel like Aziraphale was simply ignoring him, in favour of pampering the tiny creature. He felt neglected, and he hated it.

"You're not planning on keeping it are you?" He frowned distastefully.

"Of course I am."

"But - but it's a kitten!"

"I'm well aware."

"You can't just - do you plan on taking it to Heaven whenever you're called?!"

"No no, of course not," he chuckled, looking at Crowley, "we'll take it in turns to look after it."

"We bloody won't! What do I even DO with it?!" He gestured wildly as Aziraphale looked back down. The tiny thing was completely black save for one curiously ginger ear.

"You look after it, dear." He answered simply.

"Look after it?! Are you mad?! I can barely even look after myself!"

"Oh don't be silly, Crowley." He crossed his legs as the kitten started to warm up. He looked definite, which only annoyed Crowley all the more.

"Besides, I'm a demon! We're not meant to look after things."

"Well you look after that car of yours, and your houseplants. Every one of them." Aziraphale looked back up at Crowley, continuing before he had a chance to interject, "and... You look after me fairly well." And there it was. The award-winning smile Crowley couldn't say no to. He went red and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Oh, er, if you're popping out," Aziraphale called as Crowley went to leave, "could you stop in _Pets at Home_ and get some kitten food? You know where it is, down by the interchange -"

"I _know_ , angel." He was an ounce of dignity away from stomping his foot. “Just miracle what you need, can’t you? Or would you prefer to do it the human way?” He drawled.

“Oh don’t be like that – get some birdseed while you’re there.”

“ _Ugh_.”

His angel only chuckled, shaking his head.

And for the next few weeks onward, their routine had to revolve around the blasted kitten. Every three hours, whoever was in the house would have to rush around, making kitten formula and feeding it as delicately as possible, rubbing its bottom because the stupid thing couldn't even wee without help, and putting it back to bed. Aziraphale had even miracled the clocks to go off as a reminder; Crowley wouldn't admit that he didn't know how to counter it without throwing each one out of the highest window. He’d been tempted, but he would likely be sleeping on the settee for the rest of eternity if he actually did.

The kitten had her own bed, a bed for a small dog technically, stuffed into a plastic box so she couldn’t flop out as she got ever so slightly bigger. She had toys that she was too small to play with yet, and the angel had even attempted to buy her actual toys to snuggle into before Crowley put his foot down.

He was tired, they both were. But Aziraphale seemed it was worth it to look after the creature. Crowley woke up as the alarm went off for the second time that night. Neither of them necessarily needed sleep, but they were used to it as part of their routine. Routine… most demons would laugh at the idea of a routine to stick to. A series of little habits to go through day and night, day and night. It was a human thing, an angel thing, a silly thing that demons didn’t need to bother with. He’d be the laughingstock of Hell if he was found out – well, that would be the least of his worries if he was found out. But he couldn’t imagine anything worse than what would become of Aziraphale. He didn’t want to imagine; he put it out of his mind before it had a chance to fester.

Crowley looked over at his angel as he slept. He looked, well, he looked heavenly. But his soft, rounded features scrunched a little as the alarm roused him.

“I’ll sort it out,” said Crowley, with a gentleness he reserved only ever for Aziraphale, who smiled as he settled back against his pillow, mumbling a sleepy thanks. Crowley turned off the alarm and watched Aziraphale’s eyes roll back just as they shut, planting the littlest of kisses on his angel’s temple – whatever heart he had, he could feel it melt a little as Aziraphale smiled in his sleep. He sighed and left for the kitchen, not wanting to leave the warmth of their bed. Aziraphale had wanted to keep the kitten with them in their room, but Crowley had at least managed to persuade him on the account that all her things were in the kitchen anyway. But now that he actually had to get up and take the journey all the way downstairs, he started to regret it somewhat.

Having said that, though, it was a bit more manageable these days. The creature only needed to be seen to once or twice a night, and was at least three times her original size.  
Crowley took to feeding her through squinted, tired eyes. The small cat had moved from the syringe and onto the bottle which was much easier, meaning Crowley was allowed to stand there holding the kitten and bottle without checking if he was squeezing out too much formula. He shut his eyes for a moment, sighing as the creature squirmed in his arms to get comfortable. He hadn’t even turned on the kitchen light, so he stood in the darkness with the kitten, thinking of how, before he’d met Aziraphale (and most of the time even after that), he had never considered the idea of fostering tiny little animals for any reason. It was simply unheard of in Hell. He’d seen humans dedicate their entire lives looking after the tiniest and weakest, turning their homes into revolving doors of animals coming in sickly and small, and coming out bounding and full of life.

Either that or, very occasionally, dead.

He’d never wrapped his head around it, nor put much effort into thinking of it in general. But Aziraphale – whether he was programmed to be that way or if it was simply the goodness of his personality – seemed to adore them, each and every one. He’d tried to explain it to Crowley at one point, that it was a similar fondness that the demon had to his plants, just replacing the fear and strictness with love. Crowley had gotten a smack when he tried comparing them to Aziraphale instead (“ _They’re small and chubby and squishy and – I MEANT IT IN A NICE WAY!_ ”).

And that was one of the many reasons Crowley loved him so, no matter how predisposed he was as a demon to be incapable of such love.

But that wasn't all there was. He loved Aziraphale not only for his compassion towards just about every living thing around him, but in Crowley himself. He'd never been able to figure out what it was that Aziraphale saw in him, but he stuck around. He'd been kind when he didn't need to be. He'd been understanding - or tried to - and he listened. And that was why Crowley found it so frustrating for his angel to reject any type of love deeper than a kiss and cuddle. He knew there were other ways to show affection, of course he knew that. There was love in the way Aziraphale smiled as he walked in the room, love in their pet names, love in the way they bickered, love in the way his angel smoothed out his collar and toyed with his buttons, love in the way Aziraphale cuddled up to him in his sleep.

But Crowley needed more than that. He _should_ be grateful. He should feel blessed that his angel even showed him any level of friendliness. But he needed Aziraphale in ways that just weren't available to him.

The kisses, the kindness, it was all lovely, but Crowley felt like each kiss was a tease now, a hint at all the other things they couldn’t do. Crowley was made to tempt, but each night he was the one feeling tempted to reach out, to touch him, just a little bit. His angel was warm and soft and it was hard to keep his hands to himself. He should feel grateful. Why wasn't it enough for him?

"Crowley?" Aziraphale's voice cut through, his hand on the demon's shoulder.

Crowley blinked, looking around. The kitten had long since fallen asleep in his arms, and he was still holding the bottle. Aziraphale chuckled. "It's not like you to fall asleep standing up. You must be exhausted." He kissed Crowley's cheek and took the kitten. "There we go, Lili...."

"Lili?" He finally opened his mouth, but his voice sounded too loud in the silent room. Aziraphale blinked, and looked a little embarrassed as he put the kitten down. "Well.... We hadn't really thought of a name for her..."

Crowley smiled, putting the bottle down and resting his head on Aziraphale's shoulder. He could have stayed there forever if given the chance.

"Come on, love," he stroked Crowley's back, "let's go back to bed."

Crowley followed Aziraphale back, but stood at first to watch him get in. Aziraphale nearly always wore a full set of pajamas, but tonight he only had the shirt on.

"You're teasing me." He said as his angel noticed him.

Aziraphale laughed softly, reaching a hand out to his demon. "What do you mean?"

"You always dress up properly for bed, like it's a special occasion," he finally took his angel's hand, moving closer to him.

"It's warm tonight - and you snuggling me doesn’t help. I hardly call this scandalous." He gestured to his bare legs. Crowley begged to differ.

They were quiet as Crowley burrowed into his angel, their fingers laced together, and he focused on Aziraphale's breathing. The moonlight flooded in on them, the only light in the room waving over the angel’s fair skin. On his angel. He wanted to word it carefully. He didn’t want it to come out harsh, or accusatory. His mind went over the different ways he could bring it up before Aziraphale fell asleep.

"What is it?"

"Huh?" That took the demon by surprise.

"You're holding your breath, dear. What's wrong?" he turned to look at Crowley until their noses were touching, which didn't help at all. He just wanted to kiss him, he just wanted Aziraphale to welcome his touch.

"Dear...?" Aziraphale frowned, bringing him back to reality.

"Why do you never want to do anything?" It wasn't supposed to sound so blunt.

"What do you...?"

"You know what I mean, angel." He sat up. " I want to know, Aziraphale, I need to know. Is it just me? Do you… hate the thought of having sex with me?"

"What? No! Crowley -!" He sat up, his forehead crinkling as his eyebrows tilted up. That hurt. "I love you, Crowley!"

"Then what is it?” His shoulders slumped. “Every day it feels like you're pulling me in closer and closer and then slamming the door in my face. Every time I kiss you, you hesitate. Do you want me or not?"

Aziraphale opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He looked down and shook his head. "I knew this would come up."

"You… what?"

"I want to, Crowley. I want to more than anything. It's not you at all, if anything I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else."

"Then what's stopping you? What’s stopping _us_? If you're worried that I'll hurt you -"

"I'm scared, Crowley."

That broke his heart. He put his hands on both of Aziraphale's cheeks. "I wouldn't hurt you, I promise you -"

"It isn't that. I don't think you could hurt me if you tried." He smiled sadly, putting a hand on Crowley's wrist. "It's… everything else." Aziraphale kissed Crowley's palm. "I don't know if an angel can commit to such a sin and come off unscathed. Wrath, Gluttony... Lust." He said dully, not wanting to look at Crowley's face. "I'm terrified that one day, there's going to be a knock at the door, and I'll think it's you and I’ll open it... And Gabriel is standing there instead." He finally brought himself to look up at Crowley. "If I even have a single mark on me, or any scrap of evidence of you... We're both done for." Crowley was silent as he let Aziraphale lean his head on his chest. It always boiled down to that. The threat of discovery looming over them, day and night.

He wished so desperately that he could hide his angel away from the world, from God and from Lucifer and everyone who even poses the tiniest threat. He stroked Aziraphale's hair.

"That's why you were so reluctant to move in, eh?" Crowley finally said, "Why you insisted on somewhere out of the city. Somewhere unassuming."

"I couldn't do that to you, Crowley." He shook his head. "I couldn’t risk you being punished solely because of my own carelessness, my own cravings. It's never been about not wanting to - goodness, every time I kiss you I feel like I'm on fire. I want to burn up with you." Crowley looked taken aback as Aziraphale smiled at him, a hint of something coy behind his lips. "I'm sorry, I know I've been harsh with you sometimes," he traced his demon's cheekbones, marveling at his features, "I've only done it because I'm frightened. I can't risk a single trace."

Crowley nodded a little as he understood. He understood too well, and he damned every god and devil, every demon and every angel and just about everyone else in between.  
"I wish you’d told me…” said Crowley, shutting his eyes for a moment as Aziraphale ran his ever-gentle fingers over the sharp points of his face. He didn’t need this hanging over him. He was too forgiving, too kind… Heaven didn’t deserve him. God didn’t deserve him. Crowley sure as Hell didn’t deserve him. “All this, though," he said thoughtfully, gesturing around their room, "and they haven't caught on yet."

Aziraphale sighed, shutting his eyes and leaning on Crowley again. He was tired of hiding. Tired in general.

"I'm being serious. We've already taken so many risks," he stroked Aziraphale's hair lovingly again, "and there's not been a whiff from either side. Think about it - an angel and a demon together, like Romeo and Juliet. It's so out of left field that nobody's even taken a second to consider it."

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, his usually-bright blue eyes were dark like the ocean in the night light.

"And as far as I can say about lust leaving a trace on you... You've already sinned your fair bit without being found out."

Aziraphale sat up then, a worried look on his face.

"I don't even need to tempt you when it comes to Gluttony," he grinned as he squeezed Aziraphale's waist. His face went red and his back arched. Crowley had to laugh, "no matter how much or how little you indulge, it still counts as a sin, don’t it? And considering you need sleep about as much as me - which is, none - that's already Sloth, isn't it?"

Aziraphale glanced down, troubled, and he chuckled bitterly, guiltily. "I.... Well, I'm not a very good angel then, am I?"

"Don't be like that, angel," he gave Aziraphale a look, smiling a little as he realized his hands were still firmly on his waist and Aziraphale hadn't batted them off, "there are so many old-school angels, yeah, but do you really think every single one sticks so closely to the book? Do you really think they’re all better than you?"

He met Crowley's eyes again, biting his bottom lip. "Crowley, I swear if this is all just you tempting me..."

"It's not that. It's not, I promise." He took Aziraphale's hands in his, kissing his knuckles. He was telling the truth; he couldn't bare seeing Aziraphale so torn up, so guilty over nothing. "Look, we both know from experience that this whole thing isn't black and white. You're not bad, angel. If you were anywhere as bad as me, I don't think it’d be nearly as fun to be with you as it is. Like I said before, you’re just enough of a bastard to be worth it." He winked.

Aziraphale's face softened, and he smiled that perfect smile. He kissed his demon, savouring him. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Crowley." He whispered against his lips.

"No… I don't know what I'd do without me either."

Aziraphale gave him a look.

"Oi, if it's any comfort... I'm scared shitless too. If anything happened to you..." he grimaced, "if you were to Fall… I think all of Heaven might just tear itself apart. Then where would we be?"

Aziraphale shook his head. He doubted he was half as important as Crowley seemed to think. "At least we wouldn't have to hide anymore, hm?"

Crowley didn't respond for a few moments. He shut his eyes, and when he opened them again his pupils were like thin black cuts through the unholy yellow. "You have no idea what they'd do to you in Hell. _I_ couldn't even protect you down there."

Aziraphale held back a shiver, shifting closer to his demon. Crowley in turn put his arms tightly around him, his long fingers almost slipping under the hem of his shirt.

"...I can protect myself." He said softly.

"Not down there. Nobody can. I couldn't." He shook his head, unblinking.

"Crowley..." He looked at him painfully, cupped the sharp edges of his face once again, and he kissed him. His demon sighed against his lips, shutting his eyes once more.  
Crowley wouldn't break the kiss, probably couldn't bring himself to, Aziraphale suspected. So the angel tilted back suggestively and of course Crowley followed, until they were once again laying back down together.

"Just a moment... Is this why you've been so mean to Lili?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I've not been mean to it - her!" Crowley huffed, but all Aziraphale could do was laugh.

"You were jealous that I was giving more attention to the cat." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get jealous, much less of grubby, loud little creatures like that." He spat.

"Oh, darling," he laughed, holding Crowley to him, stroking his hair, "don't ever change."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Alright, alright, I believe you, " he lied, "settle down, dear."

"You don't believe me."

"Oh, of course I do, love," he held back a little smirk, but Crowley could see the edges of his mouth twitch, "now come here and tempt me."


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley smirked. "You're eager." He moved closer to his angel until he leaned against him.  
  


Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at that. "And you're not?"  
  


"That's - no! I mean, yes, obviously I am." He scoffed, but Aziraphale only chuckled and pulled him closer for a kiss.  
  


"Relax, love," he said soothingly against Crowley's lips, "you're with me."  
  


Crowley gazed down at his angel, finally able to feed his appetite for soft skin, curves often hidden from the world, eyes that looked at him so lovingly, so willingly. He could feel Aziraphale’s chest press up into his as they kissed again, this time with more need; feeling his lover light up with excitement only spurred him on, encouraged him.  
  


Crowley shifted, letting his own excitement roll through him for once, and he pushed a long leg between his angel's. The pink flush that swept over his pale skin was a sight Crowley didn't think he deserved to see, but he never wanted to forget it. It felt like his angel was letting him in on a secret between just them. His hands soon trailed down Aziraphale's sides, holding on just tight enough to hint at squeezing him. How desperately he wanted to, for each curve and each soft spot. He needed to know each part of the angel he loved, more than he needed to know anything else in their worlds.  
"We have all night," came Aziraphale's ever-gentle, though now slightly breathless, voice. His breath was warm against Crowley's ear, and he smiled as he felt his demon shiver, "you can explore, so long as you let me explore you too."  
  


“You sure you’ll like what you’ll find?”  
  


Aziraphale smirked, “Oh I’m sure I will.”  
  


Crowley nuzzled into his angel, and zoned in for the thighs. Aziraphale let out the softest sigh as Crowley wrapped his hands around each, pulling them apart wide enough for him to fit between. He wanted to save each little sound forever, hoard them all to himself.  
  


"You're already getting hard."  
  


"Very well spotted, dear." He stammered. There was the smallest bit of need in Aziraphale's voice, but that was all Crowley needed. He cupped his angel for the first time, and grinned as he watched those hips spike up suddenly at the touch. Aziraphale reached out and stroked Crowley's hair, and he very nearly purred.  
  


"Cutting to the chase?" Aziraphale's eyes flickered shut for a few moments, but the disappointment laced in his voice was clear. Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
  


"Isn't this what you want? You seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  


He sighed just a little, gazing up at Crowley as his fingers curled around the locks of his hair. "I did say we've got all night. All eternity if everything goes well." His fingers trailed down to Crowley's face again, over his cheekbones and jaw. "Let's indulge a bit first, hm? Take things slow and see how it goes... Though I know you have a particular destination in mind." He smiled knowingly, and Crowley turned his head to kiss his lover's hand. He kissed each fingertip lightly, moving his lips down to his palm like he was trying to show how patient he could be.

"Alright, love."  
  


Aziraphale smiled again, warmly. He pulled Crowley down for another kiss, and sighed as he felt his demon's fingers sliding up under his nightshirt. Already Crowley had left him flustered, sensitive; it was like his skin lit up from the inside from the gentlest of handling, from the way he squeezed his waist to the way he rubbed circles into his sides.  
  


Crowley lifted up his shirt completely and kissed his angel's soft chest, feeling the reassuring heart pounding underneath. Aziraphale lifted his arms up over his head, letting his lover take the wheel for a bit. Crowley could only think of how prettily he sighed; he wanted to hear every sound he could make. Every moan and whimper, whine and gasp. He wanted his angel to say his name. He gazed up at Aziraphale, his pupils large and dilated until they looked more like eyes stolen from a cat than a serpent, and his long forked tongue darted out to taste his angel's skin. The way his angel’s eyes fluttered was more than divine, it was everything to Crowley. He watched so closely for each reaction as he slid his tongue over a waiting nipple; Aziraphale shut one eye entirely and held the back of Crowley's neck.  
  


"Nice there, huh?"  
  


"Do get back to it." said Aziraphale, trying not to stutter. Crowley let his fingers roll over the pink perky nipple, his tongue suddenly more interested in the other one.  
  


"D'you ever wonder why he counted them?" he asked abruptly.  
  


"What?" Aziraphale's eyes had closed, and he didn't seem bothered about opening them for a while.  
  


"Shadwell. Why were multiple nipples a witch thing to him?"  
  


"I really don't want to be thinking about that man right now," he said urgently, "or a multitude of nipples. Two are enough, thank you."  
  


Crowley chuckled, moving down and down until he had left a breadcrumb trail of little red marks on his angel's chest and stomach. He adored it, feeling the skin under his lips, listening to Aziraphale gasping and moaning quietly but ever so beautifully. He’d never thought he was capable of hearing something so wonderful, was sure it was out of his hearing range.  
  


Aziraphale opened his eyes once Crowley had made his way back to the angel's thighs. He squeezed them lightly, but this time it was more a request.  
  


“You really do go too fast for me sometimes,” Aziraphale smiled but opened them a little, letting his demon kiss the warm soft flesh of his inner thighs. "Though… I could happily lay here all night letting you do this." He sighed yet again, pulling a little at the pillow behind him. It was only half a lie - he needed Crowley more than a few light kisses and licks could ever satisfy. Yet at the same time, he loved how eternal he wanted each little kiss to be – it felt as if the love Crowley put into them would be enough to bloom flowers on Aziraphale's body.  
  


Crowley smiled in response. "There's so much more I want to show you, though." He placed a lingering kiss on the very inner corner of his lover's leg, dangerously close to the bulge growing between them, hidden by a single layer of fabric.  
  


"I love you, Anthony Crowley." He said suddenly, but it was the tenderness in his voice that made Crowley look up. He smiled and rested his cheek on his angel's knee.  
  


"I love you too, Aziraphale. Those bastards Upstairs will have to get through me before they even touch you."  
Aziraphale smiled, with a hint of sadness. But he didn't let himself linger on the thought. "You're nicer than you let yourself believe. Nice and sweet and kind..."  
  


"Easy, angel, before I sprout a halo." He chuckled, dipping back down to kiss his lover's crotch. He smiled as he felt a wetness against his lips, and heard the quiet hiss from Aziraphale. His thighs squeezed Crowley’s face reflexively, but it only served to pin him into place. He licked and kissed and tugged at the underwear with his teeth, gazing up at his angel all the while. When he lifted his head, there was a big damp patch covering his lover’s pants.  
  


“Crowley…” His eyes were a misty haze of blue, and his eyebrows only furrowed further as his demon crawled back to him, palming him.  
  


Crowley had never heard another angel so flustered, so breathless. He couldn’t imagine any of them topping the harmonious moans that drifted out between Aziraphale’s lips. “Say it again.” He breathed.  
  


“ _Crowley,_ ” he panted, earning more attention from his demon’s hands until his thighs were far apart for all the world to see – in this case, one handsome demon and his traumatised plants, “Crowley, Crowley, _Crowley_.”  
  


And just like that Aziraphale’s mouth was caught in a fiery kiss, one that stole his breath just as much as it did his lover’s. He tugged at his demon’s hair urgently as Crowley licked the shell of his ear. “You have no clue what you’re doing to me, angel.”  
  


“I think… _haah_ … I think I have some idea.” Aziraphale’s hand slipped down without much notice, until it wound up in Crowley’s boxers. He allowed himself a smirk as his demon let out the funniest gasp, squeezing Aziraphale in surprise. It would have become a lovely rhythm of that, had Crowley not moved his hand to clutch his angel’s thigh instead. “Oh, you’re cuter than you let on.”  
  


“Sh-shut it.”  
  


“Are you going to make me?” Aziraphale raised a smug eyebrow at him as he sat up and took to stroking his demon’s cock, licking his lips as he tried to figure out his exact length. “You don’t seem in a fit state to do all that much, my dear…”  
Crowley pinned him back to the bed, his teeth bared – though it could have just been him panting. He remembered himself then and went to stammer an apology before Aziraphale cut him off. “I quite like you being a bit more… commanding.”  
  


“You’re into that?”  
  


“I’m not exactly delicate, Crowley,” he used his free hand to caress his demon’s pink, flabbergasted face, “that’s to say, I’m not new to all this.”

  
Crowley blinked.  
  


“Oh honestly?” Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “6000 years and you think I’ve never had a fancy to anyone?”  
  


“But,” he stammered a little; words seemed a long way off with his angel’s soft, warm hand still in his boxers, “you were worried earlier…?”  
  


“I feared loving a demon had… different… implications to loving a human.”  
  


“….right.”  
  


“Right indeed.” He sat up and properly pulled his shirt off as opposed to leaving it bunched around his armpits. “Now, where were we? I believe you were about to take your underwear off, hm?” He removed his hand long enough for Crowley to chuck his boxers to the side; they hung off the leaf of a rather large plant, and the plant shivered.  
  


Aziraphale laid back with a hand tucked behind his head, and he smiled. "Hm... Definitely worth the wait."  
  


Crowley wasn't sure how to respond to that. He felt like an idiot for truly believing Aziraphale had never done this before - part of him wanted to know who with, and when. How long ago since his last...? But the thoughts seemed to drain from him as he felt his angel's eyes going over his body, thoroughly, taking in his every detail. Aziraphale reached out, pressing his fingertips to Crowley's stomach. His body shrunk back instinctively, but Aziraphale waited, and his demon came back to him. Crowley sighed as he watched his angel move closer, kissing his chest as Crowley had done for him, until his hand went back down and resumed his firm, slow strokes.  
  


Crowley shut his eyes, letting himself relax into his angel. He let his fingers roam over his lover's soft white hair - and it was soft. It was softer than anything he'd ever felt. He pressed his lips to the fluffy springy locks as Aziraphale's hand reached behind him, pushing him closer by the small of his back.  
  


"I suppose it would be quite nice to let you... Take the wheel, as it were." Aziraphale said after a while.  
  


"I was going to anyway." Crowley frowned. Aziraphale topping?  
  


"Oh really?" his angel chuckled, but it was a loving, sweet sound. Still felt bloody demeaning.  
  


"You really think you can hold me down?" Crowley pushed Aziraphale back again, though now it felt like the angel was enjoying it.  
  


"I wouldn't have to hold you down, love." He placed his hands over Crowley's, and moved one so he could kiss his palm, gazing up at his demon all the while. "Anyway, you're ever so tense... It feels like you've been yearning for this."  
  


"Like you wouldn't believe, angel."  
  


Aziraphale smiled again, laying back down to let Crowley pull off his briefs, and with that they were both bare. Crowley had often imagined his angel’s body, the weight of his thighs on his hips, the ways his back would arch and his muscles would tense under his softness. The way his cock would feel in his hands and the sweet, sweet sounds he would make as Crowley touched him. But of course, his fantasies didn’t hold a candle to reality. Aziraphale’s legs parted when he noticed his demon’s hungry gaze. And he was so hungry for Aziraphale. He hooked his hands under his angel’s knees, pulling up his legs until they were pressed against his body. The gasp he earned for that was almost musical. He kissed and nibbled wherever he could reach, and Aziraphale watched where his forked tongue went devotedly.  
  


“If… if I didn’t know you better,” he panted, “I’d say you were stalling.”  
  


“Thought you said I went too fast for you.” Crowley smirked in response.  
  


“Oh so you’re being a tease now, is that it?” He frowned.  
  


“Let me have some fun, angel.” He chuckled in response, and with just a thought his hand was dripping. He lifted his hand up to show Aziraphale his long, lubed fingers. The angel licked his lips, and Crowley leaned forward to press his forked tongue against his angel’s. If it was possible for him to go pinker, he would have. He shut his eyes, and gasped into his demon’s mouth as he felt the wet warmth of Crowley’s fingers on him, stroking him, dipping into him. He had to pull away just to take a deep shaky breath as he felt two of Crowley’s fingers buried in him up to the knuckles.  
  


“Crowley…” he moaned against his demon’s lips, and for a while that was all he wanted to say as he felt his lover’s fingers opening him, stretching him. He could feel whatever Crowley had summoned up seeping out of him; he almost went to say when he felt a third finger slide into him. Crowley had to bite back a laugh at how delighted Aziraphale sounded. The demon continued with his hand, twisting his wrist every now and then to get a better angle (and listen to his angel’s melodious moans and whimpers), and he marveled at how hot he was inside. Dipping into Aziraphale was like sinking into a heated pool, and for a moment Crowley wondered vaguely if he himself felt this beautiful on the inside. He doubted it.  
  


“AH! Crowley!” His angel bucked his hips without warning.  
  


“Azira -?!”  
  


“Just there…! Please…!” He panted, his skin glistening with sweat as his hands left Crowley’s neck to cover his eyes.  
  


Crowley grinned. “You mean… here?” He pushed his fingers deeper into his angel, getting the sweetest whine out of Aziraphale so far. He bit his bottom lip as he watched his lover squirm a little under him. “I had wondered if angels had that… or if it was just humans…”  
  


“Do something. Please do something.” His mouth hung open as he gazed up at Crowley through the gaps in his fingers.  
  


Crowley had him in the palm of his hand – almost literally. He could do whatever he wanted… the thought washed over the demon like a tidal wave. “Something like this?” He asked with a coy tilt of his head, and rubbed the tips of his fingers over the sweet spot buried inside the angel. He raised his hips again, attempting to cover his mouth before Crowley used his other hand to bat them away.

“No, I want to hear you. I want to hear everything.”  
  


Aziraphale kept hold of his demon’s hand, he kissed his palm. He kissed his knuckles, he kissed each fingertip. He panted and groaned and squirmed still as Crowley kept his other hand – fingers, specifically - busy inside his angel, watching his face with a devout tenderness. It was when Aziraphale opened his mouth again that Crowley slid the pad of his thumb over his angel’s tongue. He looked a little caught off-guard at first, but he soon settled to licking his digits ever so gently. It made Crowley shiver. He wanted to stay like that for so much longer, but his body was aching for so much more. And with each passing moment he was certain Aziraphale was too. His moans, caught between each lick as they were, were rising in volume. He sounded desperate, breathless, his eyes a swirl of pleasure and love and want.  
  


Crowley pulled his hand away from Aziraphale’s lips, opting to wrap his arm around his waist. He leaned on him, holding him to the bed, and his angel enveloped him with his own arms, squeezing his demon’s bony hips with his thighs.  
  


“Touch yourself,” Crowley didn’t mean for it to come out as a moan, but it did.  
  


“B-bossy.” Aziraphale panted but did so anyway. In fact, his hand wrapped around them both, and Crowley had to suck in a sharp breath as his angel rubbed them both together, each stroke firm and deliberate despite how close to the edge he clearly was.  
  


But just as Crowley began to enjoy the rhythm, Aziraphale went over his limit. His body tightened around Crowley’s fingers as he climaxed, his beautiful form pressing into his angel. He gripped him tight enough to suffocate, his voice ever angelic. If Crowley could breathe, he would have taken in Aziraphale’s scent, to see if it was different after he orgasmed.  
  


His angel fell back into the bed, his arms hanging loosely around Crowley’s neck. His skin glimmered wondrously in the dim light, and he tried to catch his breath again. Crowley sat up to admire his angel’s body, taking satisfaction in how he had gotten him like this. Aziraphale’s eyes only opened as his demon slid his fingers out of him, trying to bite back a whimper and almost succeeding. Then he looked down at the white mess. “Oh dear.”  
  


Crowley had to laugh quietly.  
  


“Oh, you didn’t…?” He pointed between Crowley’s legs. He was dripping. But in the moment he was distracted, Aziraphale took him by the shoulders and flipped them over, settling in his lap.  
  


“Oi!” Crowley hissed instinctively, only to calm as he looked up at his angel. Fair skin still flushed with pink, white hair wildly askew already.  
  


“Easy, love,” he smiled serenely, flattening his hands to feel Crowley’s stomach under him, running his fingers through the hairs on his demon’s chest, “I think this might make for a nicer… experience.”  
  


Crowley bit back a moan as his angel started to gently grind onto him, and he gripped his hips to stop him. Aziraphale chuckled, putting his hands over his demon’s.  
  
“I always wondered how you would feel.” He breathed, holding Crowley’s hardness and positioning himself over it.  
  


“Let me,” Crowley pushed himself up by his elbows, wrapping one arm around Aziraphale’s waist. Aziraphale smiled, tilting his head back as he felt his demon hiding his face in the crook of his neck, and he stroked his hair. He could feel Crowley’s tip pressed against him; he bit back a whimper as he felt him going in deeper, easing the angel further down onto his lap inch by delicious inch. There was the sting of stretching, but only for the tiniest moment, and the pleasure rolling through him seemed to override everything and anything else. “Aziraphale…”  
  


“Crowley,” he shut his eyes, running his fingers through his demon’s hair, “I love you, Crowley.”  
  


Crowley smiled against his angel’s soft skin, “I love you too.” And with that he laid back and began to roll his hips up into Aziraphale. He could hear his angel gasp softly at the movement, and for a while it was difficult to get into a rhythm. Aziraphale leaned forward, planting each hand on Crowley’s shoulders, trying to move with where his demon pulled him. But slowly, slowly, they both got the hang of each other’s bodies. Aziraphale recognized the edges of Crowley’s body, where his stomach dipped in slightly and where his ribs were barely hidden under skin and muscle, the places his slender fingers seemed to gravitate to and squeeze. Crowley learned each curve of his angel like he was studying for a test, finding the softest places and growing to love the way he weighed against his hips. He couldn’t not love it. “You’re beautiful like this,” Crowley panted, gazing up at his angel, “absolutely gorgeous.”  
  


Aziraphale whined softly, trying to stop himself from pressing his hand up against his mouth. “Faster. Please.”  
  


Crowley took his hands off his angel just long enough to sit up, before embracing him again and speeding up with his hips, pushing up into him. He couldn’t get enough of the way Aziraphale pushed back with each thrust, meeting every movement the demon made with his own. He found he loved every single aspect of his angel. His soft, soft skin, his hair, the way his angel squeezed around him. His smell, his flavour, god, everything about him was designed to utter perfection. Crowley leaned back and tried to angle his hips, difficult as it was. But, eventually, he got that surprised yelp from Aziraphale. He’d found it again.  
  


“C-Crowley!” He moaned.  
  


“That’s the spot, huh?”  
  


“Crowley, _Crowley_!” His voice was so desperate, his body almost glowing on the inside as he bounced on his demon’s lap. He looked so beautiful; it was like Crowley was on a consecrated ground all of his own, a holy world of warmth and love only he was privy to. He wanted to badly to sink into his angel, to drown in his every sense eternally.  
  


But he was close. Far too close. He rolled his head back and gritted his teeth, groaning as he pushed deeper and deeper, harder into Aziraphale, on that perfect spot that seemed to open up his most primal and divine soul. Aziraphale gazed down at him, so much love and affection and appreciation and devotion and tenderness in his eyes. And just like that Crowley was overwhelmed; he could just barely hear his angel’s voice as he reached his own climax, filling Aziraphale to the brim until he spilled out around his thighs. He felt like every inch of his corporation was burning in waves of heat, but not Hellfire. Nothing of the sort.  
  


He opened his eyes as he watched his angel, just in time to see him arch his back, his fingernails digging into Crowley’s chest. But as he came, a blinding light erupted from behind him.

Crowley’s heart went, before the light took on the shape of pure white wings. Aziraphale just barely stammered his demon’s name as white feathers floated around the room in a haze, and he fell forward onto Crowley. His wings acted as a cover over them both, putting them in a bubble away from the world. Their own little space.  
  


Crowley made the risky move of shutting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his angel. Aziraphale was so warm, and he smelled so lovely… He was like a blanket. And his wings were softer than anything.

* * *

When Crowley opened his eyes, the first beams of sunshine were coming in through the gaps in the curtains. White hair tickled his chin, as did ethereal matching feathers. It seemed Aziraphale had loosely pulled up a blanket just to their waists, and had nestled into his demon once Crowley had conked out. It was rare for him to keep his wings out, so Crowley delicately ran his fingers over the long bones and steel strong muscles. Part of him was hesitant to touch them at all, for fear of dirtying them somehow, but he couldn’t resist feeling how wonderfully fluffy they were. They shivered a little under his touch, and the tickle roused Aziraphale. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his demon with a sleepy smile.  
  


“You cleaned up the mess?” Crowley said, lifting up the blanket.  
  


“Just a little miracle.” He sighed, settling back down. But then he let out a groan. “There’s probably a hundred different things to be getting on with today.”  
  


“Lots of human things, I reckon, things you could miracle into place,” he glanced down at Aziraphale, “let me tempt you to a lay-in. Just this once, given the circumstances.”  
  


Aziraphale smiled, and shook his head, but he did settle back down. “Temptation accomplished.”  
Crowley only laughed in response, before settling back down with his angel.


End file.
